


ink on your skin

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [41]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George keeps trying to communicate with his soulmate, but he doesn't respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ink on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling Henrieta because of her love for LuzToye.

The first time that he heard about soulmate, he was 17 years old; exuberant with boundless energy and a penchant to get himself into troubles with his too loud mouth and endless pranks.

It happened when Web had plopped down next to him and showed him a drawing of a small shark with sharp teeth on his wrist. George had admired it excitedly and complimented Web for his neat drawing, but Web had shook his head, grinned widely and told him that it was his soulmate who drew it for him.

He ran home that day, eager and anxious to know more of this soulmate business. He asked his Mãe about it and she sat him down and told him that in this life, some people were lucky to meet their soulmate immediately, and others had to wait a long time and some didn’t even get the chance to meet at all.

And she told him that whatever you wrote on your wrist, it would appear on his soulmate’s skin too, sometimes the words went away, sometimes the words stayed depending on the weight of the words.

Of course he got intrigued by this, totally ignoring the fact that he’d probably didn’t know his soulmate at all and probably wouldn’t even meet this person, but he wanted to leave his impression.

And so he did.

He wrote funny pun on his wrist, scribbling the words carefully using the wet ballpoint pen he bought for a dollar at the store. He figured using his strength to woo his soulmate was a sure way to the person’s heart.

_‘What do you call an angel burning to death? A match made in heaven. Hi, I’m George, your Don Juan at your service.’_

The words seeped into his skin, the wet ink drying, drying and gone, but he didn’t get any reply. He rubbed his wrist for the rest of the day, thinking if he had started out too strong, but Web’s soulmate had replied back to his terrible pun of _‘How does Moses make his coffee? Hebrews it.’_ with a drawing of a man drinking from a cup, laughing.

Maybe his soulmate didn’t appreciate great pun.

So he wrote about his days instead, short anecdotes about what he did at school and about his friends and about his siblings and his parents.

_‘Today at school, I almost got suspended for breaking into the PA system room and impersonated our principal and announced that the school is closed tomorrow. I scrambled out through the small window when they tried to unlock the door and my friends Muck and Web swore up and down that I was with them the whole time it happened. I still got grounded by my Mãe though ‘cause she knew I did it.’_

_‘I have two annoying sisters and one asshole brother. But, I love them just the same. Don’t tell anyone.’_

_‘Flunk my Maths test, will have tutoring sessions with my friend, Buck. How’s your day so far?’_

_‘Web said his soulmate is two years older than him and that he is really great at drawing. Sometimes I envy him for being able to always talk to his soulmate.’_

_‘I wonder what you’re doing now.’_

_‘You are not dead, are you?’_

He scribbled all of the words on his wrist, watching them disappearing into his soft flesh, leaving his skin clean once again.

Yet, there was still no reply.

It’s been months and he was slowly getting frustrated, not sure how long he would have to wait for his soulmate to reply back to him.

*

“What does it feel like to have a responsive soulmate?” He asked Web one day while they were sitting under the tree outside Web’s house.

Web’s wrist was clean, except for the shark with the sharp teeth drawing. It looked like a tattoo but he knew that it was the same drawing Web got the first time he communicate with his soulmate.

(Web and Lieb talked exclusively over the phone nowadays, only writing sweet words on the wrist as a reminder to one another that they were loved.)

“It feels like you have someone always looking out for you, it feels like you will never be alone again, it feels like you have a best friend for life,” Web answered, rubbing at his wrist and smiled at him, looking content and calm and he hated Web for that.

“But all you guys do is argue over stupid things and I thought I am your best friend and we don’t argue a lot!” George pointed out.

“I like it when Lieb and I argue, because I get to know more of him and Luz, you annoy the hell outta me 80% of the time,” Web replied, grinning at his pouty face.

“Ask him his name before making stupid puns at him, idiot. It’s only polite,” Web suggested, cuffing his collar lightly to comfort him.

So he asked _‘I know I should ask this first before making any stupid pun and bore you with my life story. So, what’s your name, o’ elusive one?’_ , wrote down the words carelessly on his wrist, sure that his soulmate won’t reply to him at all. It was ridiculous but he had a thought that maybe his soulmate was already dead years ago and he would go on this world feeling cheated because everyone had their soulmate so why couldn’t he?

And then he felt his wrist getting itchy, like something was trying to crawl out from his flesh and when he rubbed it, his thumb was smeared with black ink and there was a writing on his skin.

_‘I’m Joe.’_

*

Communicating with Joe using his wrist was a weird experience. It’s not like he didn’t expect it to be normal, hell the whole soulmate business was not normal but maybe, it just felt weird because after months of silence, Joe responded. Even though it’s short, he responded.

 _‘Why didn’t you respond to any of my writing?’_ He jolted down the words on his wrist, trying not to appear sulky but failed.

He didn’t have to wait long before Joe responded.

_‘Army school. Just graduated last week.’_

That made sense but he was still feeling sulky so he wrote, _‘You have a lot of months to make up to me, mister.’_

And Joe did.

Everyday he would wake up with writing on his wrist, a simple good morning, a short terse warning for him to not do anything stupid.

The sweet words came later when the world was asleep and he was alone in his bed in the dark, tracing the words gently on his wrist.

_‘Sometimes I dream of you, even though I don’t know how you look like, I dream of you and it makes me happy.’_

_‘You talk too much and my wrist is always itchy from your words, but I like it. I like knowing that you’re thinking about me all the time.’_

He felt his heart soaring high with Joe’s sweet words. He admitted that the he didn’t believe that he would fall for his soulmate, how could he? When he never met this person. But his soul yearned for Joe, his heart ached to be near him.

_‘Does it hurt falling for me?’_

(George had scribbled furiously at that and when Joe felt his wrist getting itchy, he looked at the words and laughed because George had wrote, _‘You BASTARD!’ _)__

_‘One day we will meet and I will know it’s you even without you opening your mouth to make stupid terrible pun.’_

__*_ _

__He celebrated his 18th birthday by flashing his fake ID at the bar entrance and either the doorman was stupid or he didn’t care that there were three underage guys trying their luck._ _

__The bar was seedy and it was located two towns away from their usual hound, not the kind of upbeat club they should have gone to but he didn’t feel like celebrating in style. He just wanted endless supply of beers and got smashed by the end of the night._ _

__(George woke up this morning with a message from Joe, wishing him a happy birthday, wishing him all the good things in life, wishing that he was there with him so he could give him a present._ _

And George had replied thank you, scribbling _George + Joe_ on his wrist, watching the words seeped and disappeared, feeling happy.) 

__Now he was feeling miserable because he been missing Joe and no amount of words on his wrist could lessen the ache in his chest._ _

__“C’mon, it’s your birthday! Don’t look so glum!” Muck said, pushing his arms up like a marionette and swung them around._ _

__“Leave him alone. He missed his soulmate,” Web said, plopping down next to him in the cramp booth, placing four bottles of beers on the table and Muck released his arms in favor for the beer._ _

__He rested his head against the hard upholstery, groaning into Web’s shoulder about how pathetic he felt for acting like a lovesick middle-schooler._ _

__“It’s normal. You will be okay when you meet him,” Web said quietly, knocking their heads together and he groaned again, telling his friends that it would be years before he could meet Joe._ _

__“Then tell him to meet you now!” Muck enthused, already pulling his hand to reveal his wrist and he already had a pen in his hand and before he could protest, Muck had wrote something but upon a closer look, Muck had drawn a penis and before he could wipe it, the ink dried and disappeared._ _

__“Fuck, Muck! I promise him not to write stupid things again!” He moaned as Web and Muck laughed._ _

__“WHY THE FUCK DOES HE THINK IT’S OKAY TO DRAW DICK?”_ _

__He heard a rough husky voice shouted behind their booth, loud and annoyed and somehow, somehow he knew that voice belonged to Joe not because of the dick drawing; because his soul was yearning too much that it made him pushed passed Web to get to the next booth._ _

__And he saw him._ _

__He saw Joe sitting in between his friends, two redheads who were laughing at the faint outlines of the dick drawing and Joe was all sharp bones and pretty lips and soulful eyes and he might have felt the calling too because when he looked up to see him standing there, he gasped out a surprised “George.”_ _

Everything just stopped as cliche as it sounded, there was only Joe for him and he saw the dick drawing had disappeared, and only _George + Joe_ was visible on Joe’s wrist and when they touched, God, when they touched it felt like electric, it felt like magic. 

__Finally, finally they were together and their souls soared high and feeling alive._ _

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143525745347/ink-on-your-skin)


End file.
